


Photograph

by Cyberfun



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfun/pseuds/Cyberfun
Summary: Life is inherently risk, and it is gambling towards terrible odds. When undercover goes wrong, love can be the only thing that makes Jay Halstead feel alive. This is a Jay whump story inspired by Ed Sheeran's song "Photograph" and episode 7*9 and 7*10. This will also be a story of love, persistence, bravery, resilience. Upstead and Halstead brothers.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was first posted on fanfiction, from which I started my fan fiction journey, both reading and writing. Before I upload my next episode, I suddenly want to post this here today. The framework of this story suddenly occurred to me when I was practicing Ed Sheeran's Photograph with my guitar. This will be a Jay whump story. I hesitated whether to write it down but finally I decided to write my own fan fictions here. Though I speak English every day, I am not an English native speaker, and this is also my first time to write a fan fiction. Please let me know if you find mistakes in expression. Thank you so much! Here we go!  
> *The timeline is about 2 years after 7x10; Some descriptions about his injury from 7x09 are set up by myself.

For a lot of people, November may be an awful month, the work and house staff makes them busier because it almost at the end of the year; the hiatus is always coming with a cliffhanger; the weather is getting colder and flu may come… As a mother of two 13-month-year-old twins, Hailey finds it totally a disaster when both of them catch the flu but the case she is working on becomes white-hot.

“Look! Who’s here!” As soon as Hailey pushes the baby stroller into the station, Trudy shouts in surprise, but this makes Hailey feels a little bit more awkward.

“I’m sorry Sergeant, but they both catch the flu, Will and Natalie are on duty today, I can’t leave them alone at home…”

“No need to explain, go upstairs, leave this little chuckle and this little princess to me, there are too much R18 upstairs.” Trudy keeps focus on teasing her children, even doesn’t raise her eyes a little. The children giggle as Trudy moves their hands. Their smile is almost 90% Jay-ish, especially the baby boy.

“Archie and Amelia actually, but thank you Sergeant.” Hailey kisses the baby and steps towards the Intelligence.

“Hold on, Hailey. Any news about Jay? Is the case going to close?”

“No news is good news, isn’t it?” Hailey sighs, “Almost there!”

“How long has it been?”

“Nearly 16 months.” They both keep silent. In their career, they met many cases that take long time to investigate and are hard to solve, however, this one seems to be the longest one in Hailey’s life because of Jay. She goes up to her office, opening her purse and staring the place where there used to be a photo inside it.

2 YEARS AGO

It’s the last day before Hailey’s pregnancy leave, they never thought this comes so fast, just like the babies did. They took wedding vows shortly after Jay fully recovered from his shot by Angela Nelson. It wasn’t an easy journey physically, but mentally they finally let out what was deeply hided inside their heart and subconsciousness. Hailey stayed on his side during the whole recovery days, and finally said out those words that were interrupted by the sudden turn of Jay’s situation. Jay was frustrated because his rehab hit a plateau, but her encouragement and her wiping his sweat comforted him a lot. She then said the words to him after handed him a glass of water and got him laid down. She told him all her feelings from the time she saw him lying on the ground, covering with blood, and struggling to breathe, to just few minutes ago, the moment she saw his frustration.

“I promised to myself that I would never have a thing with my partner, but I swallowed my words, I must fall in love with my partner, again.”

She was emotional, and tears rolling in her eyes while she saw Jay slightly shook his head and trying to put himself up. Hailey didn’t plan to get any positive reply because she knew how deep he loved Erin. She was to put some pillows behind him, so that he will not feel tired and short of breath to sit up again, but Jay reached her eye and tried to wipe tears at her eye corner. “The last sentence should be my script.” Jay smirked and tried to hold Hailey in his arms. He caressed her hair, “You know, I always have your back, any time, no exception.”

They always try to keep the team in the dark about their relationship because of Voight’s rule. Though Jay may be away from the unit for some time before he gets the clear bill of health from the doctor, they do love their jobs, and both want to keep working in the team. Sometimes life likes to play pranks on them. At least this whole team might agree so. As to all the things they went though, Kim finally made her decision, and talked to Voight about her pregnancy, she even got her transfer application ready in case Voight stuck to his “no office romance” rules and she had to leave the team, though she planned to be a single mom. To Kim’s surprise, Voight didn’t blame her at all, he hugged her, saying congratulations near hear ear, and told her she is always a member of Intelligence. Kim was beyond joy and happy, tears run out of her eyes, they both know it’s for excitement and release. Voight was to get off work to see how’s Jay going when Kim walked into his office, asking about Kim’s schedule for the evening, they drive to the Med together.

Whatever good news or bad news, it never comes alone. When they arrived Jay’s room, Hailey was helping Jay of feeding himself. Though Jay was going through and recovering from a severe trauma, he without any doubt can eat normal meals by himself now.Voight went into the room ahead of Kim, teasing them with saying to Kim “We are really a family, you see.” Hailey’s face turned red immediately, and Jay tried to promise to Voight they wouldn’t let the relationship influence their working performance as he recalled Voight’s words when he was courting Lindsey. Seeing their reaction, Voight broke into laughter. “Kids, relax!”

Jay realized that they had known each other and had each other’s back for years. They had undergone danger, depress, miserable, excitement and many other once-in-a-life things together.On Jay’s last day at Med, when Will came to his room, he was wandering in mind and smirking without realizing by himself.

“Hey, buddy, what’s make you so happy?” Will asked him as he was checking the clipboard at the end of his bed.

“Hey man, are you still having mom’s ring? I’m afraid you need to buy new rings for your fiancée.”

He knew she loved Greek food and loved peaceful and high-praised restaurant. He wanted his girl to relax when dining out after taking care of him for a long time instead of measuring every table manner and dress code. He reserved a table in Avli Taverna on the day he was to be discharged as soon as he got answer from Will. He was still told to have medicine for days after he was checked out from Med. He wished he could drink with his girl to celebrate his discharge, especially his secret proposal, but he couldn’t wait longer time after he was resuscitated from the jaws of the death. He asked Will to drive them there, the whole intelligence was already there, preparing surprise for Hailey. He knelt on one leg, pretending his needed to tie the lace, but used his uninjured arm to get the ring out asking Hailey to marry him.

“Hailey, on the first days we became partner, you told me that you would always follow me, you were there every time when I was in the worst situation, you pulled me back to a piece, physically and mentally. Nothing is enough to express my gratefulness to you. I feel I am intact with you. You are always in the deepest in my heart, my beloved girl, may I pay you back with the rest of my life? Could you please marry me?” Jay raised his head, looking into her eyes. Hailey was too touched and excited to say any words. She covered her mouth with her hand, letting tears running out. She kept nodding and stretched her arm to Jay, so that he could move his injured arm as less as possible. Jay couldn’t wait to put the ring on her ring finger and stood up in a hurry, which made him felt dizzy and almost fall, after all he lost lots of blood and had not recovered to what he used to be. This really made Hailey worried about him, and other intelligence member rushed out to check whether he was fine. He embarrassedly smiled to them and explained to them it’s just because he stood up rapidly. They all felt moved by Jay’s words, Kim’s eye frame even went red. Adam held Kim’s waist with his arm, hoping to calm her a bit.Rojas hit the nail on the head, she said to this new couple on their wedding. “Finally! All the world knows you love each other, except two idiots.” Adam was joking that as years pass, Jay is getting not only older, but dumber as well. They followed each other without no hesitation but went around to let their relationship go further. Voight said congratulations to them and told them he has another surprise as he took out his phone. He turned on speaker, where came Antonio’s voice. “Hey Jay! Congrats! Don’t forget to invite me to your wedding!”

But eventually they didn’t have a grand wedding, they took the vow right after Hailey came from a tricky case. They knew they would be parents only a month after their wedding. As an expectant father, Jay started to prepare everything for his child from the first day he got the news. He even started to learn how to hold and take care of a baby when there were still 5 months that the baby was to come out. Time flies, days went as hectic as usual, Jay was as excited as usual. However, life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans, everything can be changed unexpectedly on any single day.

It was Hailey’s last day in 21st District before her maternity leave. After Jay completed his daily routine -cooking breakfast, daily jogging to enhance his lung and checking and preparing everything that Hailey may need in office, he drove them to the station. Hailey started desk work few months ago with her new partner Kim, and Jay was on his full duty with Rojas because of the mommy team in the office. Usually during these months, Jay drove Hailey to the station and met Rojas wherever need, but this day, when Jay entered the building, Trudy told him Voight was looking for him and asked him to be in Voight’s office as fast as possible. He knew something serious might happen.

He knocked on the door and went into Voight office, seeing that they were 2 more “man in black” standing in front of Voight’s desk. They looked familiar to Jay, but he thought he could no way figure who they were.

Voight pointed at him, “Here he is.”

“Hi Detective Halstead. I’m Agent Bell and this is Agent Zidan, we are FBI.”

“What can I help?” Jay had 2 extensive contacts with FBI, either of them was pleasant to him. The first time he cooperated with FBI, Erin started working for them and finally left Intelligence without noticing anybody. The second cooperation almost killed his brother. He sensed maybe this time could be his turn.

“We need you to be the undercover in a multinational terrorism organization. We had our eyes on them for months, trying to send many undercovers, but we lost their contacts soon. The last undercover messaged us they were recruiting Caucasian. And they came to Chicago recently. We confirmed the news was solid. And we think you are the guy.”

“They are many Caucasians, why me? To be selfish, my baby is coming soon…”

“You were in Ranger, served in Afghanistan, you can speak Arabic, at least basic, you went back in a sudden…”

“Don’t you think this experience is too abrupt to join their organization?”

“But this are what they want, they need soldiers, need warriors.” Keeping silence all the way, Agent Soffer finally started speaking. “They kidnapped and cheated lots of adolescents to be their martyrs, the youngest was only 7 years old. You are also to be a father in several months. The child will grow up, may need to face a complexed and dangerous world… We have been working for years with CIA, finally we have a chance to get them.”

Voight saw his hesitation, “Kid, nobody pushes you.”

Jay looked at Hailey outside, she was talking with Kim with her hand on her belly. He turned back to them, slightly nodded.

“You know how hard and dangerous this road will be, do you need to talk to Hailey?”

“She doesn't need to know the detail. What she only needs to remember is that I won’t leave her alone.”

NOW

Hailey sits in her chair, looking at the space where Jay’s desk used to be. In Hailey’s memory, the day Jay left Intelligence didn’t end good. She was told that Jay was blamed by Ivory Tower and the public for Marcus West’s case and the following episodes, the aftermath of the case not only cost his health, but his career as well. He told her he needed to leave Chicago for few days, but then he never came back. Nobody told her anything about Jay since that day. When all their calls went to voicemail, those 2 persons that she saw talking to Jay in Voight’s office comes a few times and they started to assist FBI’s cases, they confirmed their guess: Jay got an undercover mission. She couldn’t tell whether she relaxed or started to be nervous. She misses Jay all the time, but because she knows the protocols when one’s partner is undercover, she never mentioned to anyone about her feelings, even though she needed him badly on the delivery day when she faced obstructed labor. She even got their photo out of the purse, so that none of their family number will be put at risk if something special happens. She put photos around her babies’ cradle to let them remember their father’s face. His desk is even set aside to give more space for reporting and case studying. Setting aside a table or moving the table out of the Intelligence only happened when Erin, Antonio and Alvin were gone, either from this city or from this world.She has lost his news for 16 months, will he, will he be another Garrett? No! He won’t! He can’t! And he mustn’t!

“Everybody!” Voight called as he walking to the whiteboard, “Abdul Mohammed, our No.1 target, will show up in a warehouse on Roosevelt Road, suit up!”Voight hit the picture with his knuckle, “We’ll nail him!”

Voight pats Hailey’s shoulder, “You’re with me today!”

It’s over, Hailey thinks, the babies finally can meet their father in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yeah, here's my first episode! Please leave your reviews. Criticism, your preferences, your suggestion, etc., anything will be welcomed! Thank you and hope this episode doesn't let you down. I am writing another CPD fan fiction at the same time, which hasn't been published, thus, it may take me longer time to update this one as I planed. Sorry to keep you waiting.


	2. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I “secretly” changed agents’ names in chapter 1, guess why and what will happen in coming episodes. LOL.  
> Without further ado, let’s start it!

Hailey suits up and gets armed as soon as she got the order from Voight. She rushes down to the garage, standing next to the pickup truck that Jay used to drive. She dreamt Jay sitting in shotgun, teasing her getting a little bit clumsy after she produced their babies. She’s expected this day for months, expected his presence at the stair, saying hi and hugging everybody in the room, especially her.

Almost everyone in Intelligence gathers at the garage when she is staring at pickup truck, even Platt followed and tells them that some patrol are told to standby and can answer their calls at any time they need. But Voight is still upstairs. They know they are waiting for FBI or simply any hint from Jay to send the escort to the scene.

Voight sits at his desk; he throws his phone to the right side of the desk while he’s turning his chair to the window. The screen is still on. There is only ‘flymyrsp’ in the message from an unknown sender. At first sight he saw the message, he thought this might me someone misaddressed to him. However, as a Sergeant, he sensed this might not be that simple. He guesses who the unknown sender can be, if it is him, Voight can imagine how unusual the thing is because during all these months, this guy has never contacted him, not even a sign. He figures there must be something happened to him.

\----------------------

Matt came to the station a little bit earlier than usual as he promised Brett and Foster to be their driver. Brett and Foster are both selected for further medical training, which will be started from today. He drove them to the airport to catch the earliest flight so that they could save unnecessary costs. He became completely awake after the drive. He sees two unknown ladies talking and sorting things out next to the ambulance when he walks into the station. He confuses for seconds but later realizes these two ladies must be arranged to cover for Brett and Foster and must be the “someone” in Foster’s words.

Nothing will be a better tool for ladies to get familiar with others than TV shows and make-ups. The ladies laugh loudly when one of them mention the hilarious part of their favorite series and find Casey looking at them. They step their pace up to Casey, “Good morning Captain, I’mSophia McQueen. I’m a new graduate.” “Hello Captain, I’m Marina Britton, used to be a paramedic in Springfield, I’ve heard your name there. Really glad to work with you.” “Matt Casey. Thank you for covering for them.” “Actually, we should say thank you to give us the chance to work here. We both are rookies in Chicago, we haven’t been assigned to any firehouse now. Although the official assignment will come in next week, it’s really great to start as soon as possible. Oh, I’m a workaholic.”Maybe a “talkaholic” as well, Matt guesses.

“Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, warehouse fire at 5360 Roosevelt Road…”

“Welcome to 51!” Matt shouts to the ladies as he runs away to the truck. All of them rush into their rigs within seconds, “These ladies are covering for Brett and Foster? Quite sexy.” Stella teases while they are on the way to the fire scene. “Girls, fire in a warehouse can be really horrible, be careful!”

“Copy that! ”

81 leads the way to the scene, then comes the squad 3 and engine, and 61 follows at the end. In order to get to the scene as fast as they can, McQueen drives through a lane which is closer but only small sized cars are able to go through. However, when they try to go back to the main road to meet the guys, they see a middle-aged man standing in the middle of the lane, holding a cellphone in his hand and waving his arms to ask them to stop, and occasionally points to another direction. McQueen steps on the brake, and both of them get off the car. Britton looks along where he points, there is a sedan parking not far from them. “Hurry up, a man is unconscious in the car!”

Without any hesitation, they follow the man to the accident place. The sedan was stopped in front of a tree, only few feet left to crash into it. The driver’s forehead is leaning on the steering wheel facing the unfolded wallet on his legs. His left hand are holding the wallet, but his right hand is lying limply next to the handbrake. If you are not careful enough, you only will think this man is just trying to read something secretly. McQueen looks at Kelly for “I was jogging when I saw the car in a distance. I thought he was drunk. I called him several times, no response. So I tried to call 911 but I heard your siren.” 

“Ambulance 61 to the main, we take an traffic accident injured on the way to the scene, could you please send another ambulance to the fire?” Sophia reported to the main at the same time Marina checks the driver. She hands to Marina the C-collar and help her to get the victim out. It’s not hard with the pedestrian’s help- the car is in good shape on driver’s side and driver is not stuck in any place.

“Take in the accident. Ambulance 42 is sending to the fire.”

They then put the driver on the stretcher to check his vital, when they try to put thepulse oximeter, they see him tightly holding the wallet, though he is unresponsive and unconscious.“Not breathing, no pulse.” Sophia disappointedly looks at Marina, shaking her head.

“Intubation! You bag him, I’ll do CPR!”

\----------------------

It was an impressive day for Will Halstead and Natalie. After rounds of breakups and reconciliations, Will and Natalie finally confirmed that the other is the right and the only person that they want to spend the rest of life with. Stubborn as Will, he invited all ED members to their new apartment, telling them to bring all the instrument they can play for this musical housewarming party. He also phoned Connor Rhodes at the very beginning of his plan to ask him to be his best man in the future. He knew nobody can replace Jay as his best man, but he don’t know when Jay can come back and after all these years, after all they went through, he don’t want Natalie to wait any longer. The party was climaxed with his propose at the middle of the party. Natalie said yes without any hesitation. They drank rounds and rounds, not until Will started to murmur drunk words did they realize that it’s already mid night and some of them have shifts on the next day. The direct consequence of Will’s over-drinking is that he slept over the alarm, evenignored Natalie’s wake-up calls in the morning. He woke up in a sudden, quickly got dressed and cleaned after he heard a door shut, then he rushed to pick up a toast but found Natalie giggling next to the door. Luckily, not too late, he thought.

They arrived right on time. When Will puts his iPad on the counter, he heard Maggie calling him.

“Incoming! Dr. Halstead, trauma 4!”

“Ryan Spencer, 34-year-old male, pedestrians found him unconscious in the car on Roosevelt Road. GCS 3, no breathing, BP unrecordable, IO on leg, intubated in the field…” Paramedics state as they are pushing the gurney into the Med. However, when Will come closer to the door to get the patient, he is totally freaking out. Maggie comes seconds later than Will, but she also got shocked when she takes the first sight at the patient. “Need a doctor, Dr. Marcel!” Maggie shouts, “Will, you are not allowed to deal with this patient, get outta here! That’s the rule!”

“Maggie…”

“What do we get? ”

“It’s Jay.” Maggie tells Marcel with lip language, as soon as she realizes why Jay becomes Ryan. “Dr. Choi!” Marcel calls as soon as he enter the trauma room.

“William Halstead, you know why he is Ryan, do you?” Will wants to say something, but Maggie continues saying before any words flip out from him. “Who ever he is now, he is your brother, you can not treat him, your judgement is comprised... Will, he’s in good hands.” She’s trying to push Will out of the room at the same time she says to Will. “He...” The pagers warning attracts both of their attention. “Multiple Burn patient, Dr. Manning, trauma 3! Dr. Halstead?” “Yes.” With a little hesitation and after looking into Jay’s room, Will runs into trauma 3.

\-----------------

“Still unresponsive. We gonna change that king airway to a formal ET tube.” Marcel quickly checks Jay’s status, and judges.

“I’ll get a line in the groin.”Dr. Choi starts immediately.

April hands Marcel a tube, “No gag reflex, didn’t even need a sedation, not good.” Marcel knows what may happen when intubate a patient whose GCS is only 3, but he still feel a little shock, sympathy and even distressed.

While Dr. Marcel is changing the tube, Dr. Choi gets Jay’s clothes cut, he sees a large scale of bruise on Jay’s left side. He immediately puts gel on his body, and does ultrasound scan. He even doesn’t have time to let Marcel know the internal bleeding before the monitor sharply beeps.

“Prepare to shock, alright, shock to 120. Clear!”

“No pulse.”

“Push a milligram epi, charge to 200. Clear! ”

“I have a pulse. Sinus tach at 115.”

“Anyway, he is back. ” Marcel finally realizes he was holing his breath for the whole resuscitation. He deeply exhales and sighs. “Send a rainbow of tubes and a type and cross. Get his blood gas. Inform OR, we’re coming.”

It is a long morning for almost all the ER doctors, Natalie knows how hard it is for Will to focus on handling this patient while his brother is still on the line. Will got butterflies in his stomach as he accidentally saw Jay’s gurney passed trauma 3. He realized Jay must be sent to OR. He tries to force the thought down his throat, but alas, he knows he’s just to ignore the significant elephant in the room. He looks upset, obviously. Natalie realizes, even the other nurses can realize. As soon as the patient is stable, Natalie tells Will that she can handle it and let him do what he wants. He immediately rushes to the OR leaving all of them a thank-you.

Will stands in the observation room. No sooner than he catches his breath, he sees numbers on monitors dropping and Marcel and Choi haut the surgery. He waits with baited breath. He can’t hear what they are saying in the OR, but he figures them compressing and carrying out tracheotomy on Jay. As an attending physician, he can’t help processing differential diagnosis what may happen medically to Jay in his mind. The more he thinks, the worse situation he finds out. He forces himself to stop thinking anything and stay calm, but Jay’s continuous dropping sats and unresponsive status tell him that Jay is basically in a life or death situation.

Luckily, not after very long time, the surgery continues. Then Dr. Abrams comes. He stands by Jay’s head, putting in a bolt. And then someone caress his shoulder and biceps from the back side, he turns backwards and sees Natalie. She holds his head towards her and leans to his forehead. “He’s gonna be okay.”

The operation doesn’t end until early afternoon. After the resuscitation in the OR, Dr. Choi and Dr. Manning was called out because of the massive casualties. Will was to join them, but he received a call from Godwin telling him that he is the backup. They both know the reason, but can not say it out. He thanked Godwin and stayed in observation room for Jay. As soon as he see the Dr. Marcel closed Jay’s chest, Will runs to wait at the OR’s door. He paces back and forth, keeping rubbing his hands out of anxiety. When he sees the door open, he strides to Marcel. “How’s the surgery?"

“He got a spleen rupture. It caused his massive internal bleeding. We had to remove it and finally stop bleeding, which is good. However, he got v-fib during the surgery, we got him back but found even he was intubated, his sats were still dropping,we had to trache him. ” Dr. Marcel hears Will sighing, he breaks for some seconds, giving Will time to adjust himself, “I’m afraid he suffered a traumatic head injury and so far, he’s in coma.”

“He’s gonna be okay, isn’t he?”

“Will, you’re a doctor too, you know I can’t promise anything. Dr. Abrams put the bolt to keep his Intracranial pressure at 18. They are sending him to Neuro-ICU.”

“Thank you Dr. Marcel, I...” This is his first time to be so worried about some ofhis family. He was in Sudan when his mom passed away, he regretted but didn’t worried before his leaving. He even didn’t know his mom’s illness. He went through 2 heart surgeries with his dad, but both surgeries went smoothly. But this time is different. He saw Jay coming lifelessly, but struggling to survive. He can see so many uncertainty of Jay’s life and future, but have no way to get the answer.

Dr. Marcel squeezes Will’s shoulder, “I need to contact his family, I mean Ryan Spencer’s family. Should I contact Hailey?”

Will takes a deep breath, “No, not Hailey, contact Hank Voight. I will tell Hailey.”

\------------------

Life is an adventure filled with unexpected highs and lows. Sometimes life is like a mist, you can see it for a short time, then it goes away. This is how Hailey feels when she stands outside the ward. She went to the hospital as soon as she received Will’s call. She can’t help expecting to see Jay, but she can’t do this without considering his and his children’s safety, as well as the undercover protocol. She looks through the window and only spies a lifeless man covered by dozens of wires and tubes. Only the regular beeps from the machine tells Hailey that his man is temporarily alive. She turns back to the ward, covering her month with hands. She wants to help, but the only thing she can do is to pray heart and sole. She walks out of Neuro-ICU. She doesn’t know what she will do if she stays there for a second longer. She can’t ensure that she won’t cross the line. She really misses him; she needs him and she know he needs her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Enjoy this chapter, I wrote and rewrote this chapter few times, but I'm still not satisfied about the final version. Please let me know your suggestion, opinions, etc.
> 
> * Maybe this is too early to say, but if you trust me and want me to verbalise your idea, let me know too. I have a lot of ideas on Jay whump these days, should I also write some one-shots?
> 
> * Thank you for messages and reviews, knowing that there is someone waiting for my fan fiction is really my motivation to continue.
> 
> * In next chapter, let's dig more on what happen to Jay!


End file.
